His Choice, Her Decision
by VanGuard6
Summary: I want to forget this pain. I want this body to know pleasure. So please, take me.


Thought i'd try my hands on God Eater after seeing the anime. Sorry folks, this ain't base on the game so my apologies.

* * *

 _ **His Choice, Her Decision.**_

Red and Blue

Comrade vs. Comrade,

Girl vs. Boy,

The New-Types are fighting; The New-Types are fighting.

"Why did you do it, Alisa?" Utsugi Lenka shouted, dodging another strike from the silver haired girl.

Not long into Op: Meteorite, the New-Type God Arc wielder or God Eater watched the leader of 1st Unit Amamiya Lindow fall to the ground.

Kota and Sakuya were currently attending to the man in question.

Parrying a vertical slash from the Russia girl's God Arc now in blade form, pain shot through his right arm as the oracle cells ran amok in his body. He was still getting used to his new god arc, that and because of the low BIAS Factor production of his bracelet.

The BIAS factors produced were barely keeping the Oracle cells from completely devouring the boy. Already, every vein in the boys body was glowing orange and black due to him overexerting himself.

"Lenka-san." Kota wild eyed could only stare at what was becoming of his friend. The orange haired boy was snapped out of his stupor by Sakuya. Tears in her eyes as she tended to Lindow. _Why would she do this?_ the question loomed over her ever more repeating over and over in her head.

"Help me get him on the stretcher!" she said trying to keep it together but it was evident that she was failing to do so. "Soma!" the dark haired sniper called out. "Keep the _Aragami_ back while we make for the chopper."

The white haired man only nodded.

Lenka parried another blow from the Russian girl. He gritted his teeth and screamed inwardly, _Just a bit more._ The pain came almost instant, his legs were the first to fail him as he was striking the girls god arcs with a multitude of slashes of his own. Falling to a knee, his left hand came immediately over his mouth, he coughed up blood.

The sensation of a thousand burning daggers stabbing him sent a jolt of pain coursing through every nerve of his body.

He examined the red liquid that stained his left hand. Alisa narrowed her eyes, with a quick burst she was moving at a speed that rivaled that of a normal human being. She honed in on her target, brought her arc to her side wanting to take the boy's head off. The loud sound of metal pounding metal echoed throughout the desolate land.

Bringing up his arc at the last second, Lenka was able to block the blow but he deafening ring from the steels vibrating from the impact that followed soon after was...unbearable. So unbearable the dropped their god arcs just cover their ears.

When the sound finally resided, Alisa picked up her arc and move from her spot putting some distance between her and the recovering Lenka.

The scowl on her face deepened. The frustration within her reaching breaking point. What did she have to do to kill him? All thoughts aside, she backpedaled, switched her arc into long range mode and dove for cover. Lenka stood up on shaky legs, "Not yet." said the dark haired boy. "Not like this."

Lenka searched for the girl among the crumbled pile of debris, the abandoned buildings, the mountains of trash, etc. Blood flowed out his ears, his eardrums for all he knew was probably busted.

Disoriented and in pain, he supported himself using his god arc as a crutch.

She was close, he didn't know how but ever since that night at the settlement, he's been able to _sense_ her.

000

Hiding behind an overturned wreckage of a car, Alisa smirked. _He's wide open,_ she thought. Her blue eyes followed the boy's every moment. She checked her inventory: Two flash grenades, a couple of flares and a survival knife.

More than enough to kill a man, her smirk grew into a sadistic grin as she watched the boy craned his neck left and right looking for her.

000

2 days ago,

"We'll be staying here for the night."

That decision was made by Amamiya Lindow, leader of 1st Unit. After fighting off a Vajra and a Borg Camlamn, he and Lenka were just too tired, and spent to make a three mile journey to the extraction point.

There was no point in going now, night will soon be upon them. It was best to wait till morning then move. _Aragami_ had great vision during the day, and even better vision at night.

As the days got dark, the refugees settled into their respective homes. The woman from earlier, the one whom had suggested for Alisa to take a bath to calm down, came up to them.

" _Ano..._ Lindow-san, Utsugi-san." She called them. "Ah, Yoruko-san. Is there something you need?" the old-type asked.

Yoruko-san shook her head no. "No, I just came to tell you that dinner will soon be ready and the people have already gathered."

As a sign of their appreciation for Lindow for what he has done for them then and before, they held a celebration for him and his fellow God Eaters.

"Ah, thank you, Yoruko-san. You people didn't have to go so far, it's our job as god eaters to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"No, it is the least we can do for you Lindow-san, after all that you've done for us. We are grateful."

The cigarette he had in his mouth had burned out, Lindow threw the butt to the ground and crushed it under his boot before taking another one out of his coat. He placed the stick between his lips not lighting it.

When the last light of day vanished, and night covered the valley in a shroud of darkness, they stood in the middle of the dirt road as the lights turned on illuminating the darkness, all thanks to the nearby hydro-dam supplying them power.

"Come on, let's go," Lindow said cigarette bobbing between his lips, and proceeded in the direction Yoruko-san went.

000

The large town hall like building was full, everyone was seated quietly as the chief gave his speech welcoming their _friends_.

"Amamiya Lindow, Utsugi Lenka,welcome to our home. We would also like to welcome Alisa Illinichina Amiella who couldn't be with us this evening as I am told by Yoruko-san that she's still recovering." Yamato Ikkei, the chief of the settlement stood from his seat, a middle aged man with dark brown hair, graying at the temple.

Lindow stood up from his seat. "Thank you, chief." he said.

"Oh, please no need for formalities, Lindow-san." the older man interrupted. "Just Ikkei, is fine. We're all friends here after all."

After brief exchanges and a speech by Ikkei-san, dinner was served. They ate, they drank, they laughed. Lenka noted how strange it felt, seeing such happy faces. It almost reminded him of...home.

No, Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He excused himself from the table where he and Lindow sat with Ikkei and his family. Lindow watched the boy as he left. "Is something the matter, Lindow-san?" Ikkei asked. Lindow shook his head no, "No, Ikkei-san, he just needed some fresh air that's all."

Ikkei-san simply nodded. "I see." he said. "Well, young ones."

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Lindow too excused himself from the table leaving a confused Ikkei watching as the tall man left.

Lindow found the boy leaning against a wall by the entrances. He was staring up at the night sky, there was a full moon tonight. In the distance, he could already see storm clouds gathering and the wind seemed to be picking up.

"Something on your mind, Newbie?" The dark haired man asked. He took out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket, he pulled out one, placed it between his lips and offered the young man one.

"I don't smoke," Lenka said, staring at the red and white box of cigarettes with a fenrir logo on it.

Pulling out a lighter from his pocket, he lit the white stick and took a drag out of it before blowing out smoke. "They found a place for us to sleep, though there is a problem." referring to the refugees.

"What problem?" Lenka asked, continuing to stare at the full moon. Lindow continued, "Well, considering the circumstances. You're going to have to share a room with Amiella."

He seemed perplexed at first but otherwise took it very well. "Come again."

"You're staying with Amiella tonight," Lindow repeated. "Before you say anything else, I suggest you listen to what i have to say." he added.

Lenka was silent. "I talked to Yoruko-san earlier. She says it's alright." The old type god eater said. "Kid, the girl's a mess. She's gonna need someone to support her."

"What do you think is wrong with Alisa?"

Cigarette in his mouth, he spoke, the lit stick bobbing as he did. "My guess is she finally snapped.". Lenka looked at the older man. "P.T.S.D, kid. The girl's got P.T.S.D." It wasn't uncommon for people like them to suffer from some form of breakdown.

In some way, this could be considered a war. But not of freedom from tyranny, oppression, or persecution but from annihilation. Lindow had seen what this breakdown could do, being a first generation god eater, he'd seen his fair share of eaters breaking down, most end up killing themselves.

The pair stood outside the town hall like buildings, inside the camaraderie of people whom Fenrir turned their backs to were happy celebrating still. Gales of laughter could be heard from where they stood.

"But-"

"If I could ask Sakuya, I would."

Staring out towards the forest at the far end, Lenka watched the trees glow an ephemeral orange. " _Wagata."_ Lenka replied, after a long silence. "I'll do it." his voice held uncertainty.

That was all he needed to hear, patting the dark haired boy on the shoulder, Lindow said. "You'll be fine kid."

He was about to say something but the double door opened with a group of 4 adult males Lenka had met earlier. He'd save one of them from the _Borg,_ their faces were red and the smell of booze clung to the air around them.

"Ah, Lindow-san, Utsugi-san fancy seeing you here." the lead man spoke. "Say, you guys care to join us for drink?" he asked.

Lenka was about to answer when Lindow beat him to it. "Yeah sure why not."

The man smiled and turned to Lenka. "Um, no thanks. I don't drink."he answered.

"Ah, that's too bad. Ah well." The man shrugged. "Come on, Lindow-san let's go before the others drink it all out." Lindow-san nodded. "Yeah I'll be there shortly."

He turned to Lenka and said. "You go on now kid." Lenka watched the retreating figure of the 1st Unit leader waved back nonchalantly. "She's on the third floor, second door to the right."the older man added before disappearing back into the building with his _buddies_.

Lenka noddded at getting that address and left immediately. Inside the building, Lindow was seated at a table with couple other guys. "You're a good kid, Lenka." he muttered as they handed him a beer from a six-pack.

000

The rain fell in torrents just as he was getting close to the building, forcing him to break into a sprint the rest of the way just to get to the front door as to get out of bad weather.

Entering, he closed the door behind him and stood for a minute allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Walking up the flight of stairs, his destination the third floor, Lenka took his time prolonging the journey up as to give him enough time to think on what to do and say.

Before he knew it, he was staring at the wooden door to Alisa's room or rather his and Alisa's room. He breathed in and out to calm his nerves. "Here goes nothing." Said Lenka.

He knocked three times to make his presence known and waited patiently for an answer. But nothing, not a single _Come in_ or _Wait_ , just silence.

At this point, he'd wish the girl would just open the door a bit, glare at him, ask him what he wants and just send him away after that. Anything was better as long as it didn't involve him standing in a dimly lit hallway in some apartment building.

Not caring anymore if she punched him or put him in a arm lock, Lenka acted on the first thought that came to mind. "It's me Lenka, I'm coming in." He announced and turned the door knob and to his surprise found it was unlocked.

The door creaked as he opened it slightly before fully opening it.

The first thing he saw as he entered was the discarded clothing on the floor. The second was the girl sitting on the bed hugging her knees, tears in her eyes, shaking and in the nude.

"P-papa, Mama," was all the boy could make out from the jumble of words that were being uttered by the obviously frightened girl.

Among the pile of clothes that scattered across the floor, he found his shoulder coat neatly fold just laying there on the bed right next to the Russian girl.

Still unaware of his presence, the boy used this to move till he was standing next to the bed. Sitting himself at the edge, Lenka pulled Alisa into a hug.

Lenka felt the girl flinch under his touch before she sighed and began nestling herself deeper into his hold. He wasn't sure how or what he felt at that moment, was it contentment, at being able to hold her like this or something else?

Alisa felt a warm feeling slowly envelop her. She inhaled the manly scent of Lenka, her arms went around his neck hugging him back. She proceeded to bury her face in the crook of his neck where Lenka could hear her hiccup as well as a wet sensation that trailed down his skin as the girl choked out the last bit of tears.

Cold air from the weather began filling the room to the point it made the Russian girl shiver. Ironic, considering she was from a cold country - but then again she was not dressed.

He heard those shivering breathes of hers, and her skin...they felt cold like marble. When he tried to pry himself out of the girl's hold, she went into a panic and quickly latched herself back onto him.

"Don't go," she pleaded, clutching his shirt. Her voice breaking as she repeated the phrase. "Don't go. Please, stay here...with me." The Russian girl balled up her fist on the shirt. She was determined to not let him go.

 _Kid, the girl's a mess. She's gonna need someone to support her._ The dark haired boy nodded to himself. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "You're cold Alisa, I was just getting you a blanket."

Although a little hesitant, she knew he was just looking out for her. Blinking away a few tears, Alisa loosened her grip slightly.

He felt her hold on him loosen, her shoulders slacking, and the meek little voice saying, "O-okay." With one arm still wrapped around her delicate body, he outstretched his other arm reaching for the blanket.

The dark haired boy was a fingertip away when the girl shifted slightly in his hold allowing him to lean in a little further, he managed to grab the edges of the fabric and brought it up around her shoulders and proceeded to wrap her in it.

When he was done, Lenka leaned back till he was lying on the bed with the girl on top of him. "Mmm...warm.." the silver haired girl muttered. Her head nuzzled the crook of his neck, her every breath tickled his skin as she drifted off to sleep.

Now what? He'd found her in a rare moment of weakness. Maybe he should really stay here - with her. Smoothing her hair, he heard her coo in her sleep. A blush crept up to his cheeks when he felt the girl move slightly, her ample bosoms brushing against his clothed chest.

Green eyes studied the girl's features, they took on a more gentle and peaceful look when she slept, as opposed to the look she had when she's awake, that scowl, or sometimes deadpan look, her eyes always narrowed, brows always furrowed.

Lenka, those green eyes of his landed on her lips, those dainty rosy pink lips of her's that were seemingly calling out to him begging to be kissed.

He gulped the huge lump in his throat. What am I doing? the gap between their lips were closing partly from the young man. He felt her warmth breath against his skin - so close. _I- I can't,_ he stopped, their lips inches from each other.

 _This is wrong,_ _I'm here to help her._

Thinking better than to take advantage of a vulnerable girl, he rolled them so that he was now on top, Lenka gently pried himself out of the hold. Standing next to the bed, he bent down to wrap the girl in the blanket almost like a cocoon.

The room was colder than he originally thought, "mmm.." Lenka paused when he heard the girl stir in her sleep. False alarm, he heaved out a breath he didn't realize he held.

It hasn't exactly been a long night, but the boy was starting to feel the fatigue from the day set in not only that but his muscles ached as well. Spotting a couch at the other end of the room just by the window, it was worn out but he thought that it was as good as any sleeping place so made his way towards it.

His earlier assumptions were right, the couch maybe worn out but it was still comfortable. Resting his head on the arm rest, the boy placed his left forearm over his eyes and his right arm over his chest listening to the sound of rain falling down, it was almost as if mother nature was singing a lullaby for him making him feel drowsy before he too fell asleep.

000

"Lindow-san." Ikkei called out. He and a few others along with the four men that invited the old-type in question for drinks were seated at a table drinking and making small talk. "Where's your friend, uh Utsugi Lenka-kun was it."

Lindow took a swig from his beer and spoke. "He's not feeling well so he went to rest."

"Ah, I see. Did you -"

"Yeah, I did but I think he was just too sick to care."

The chief nodded. "Alright then, now let's get back to drinking, we have the whole night ahead of us, here's to a bright future, cheers!" toasted Ikkei-san holding his can in front of him. The other men joined in and chorused. "To a bright future!"

"Cheers, old man."

000

In was sometime in the middle of the night, Alisa had wounded up from bed to the couch where Lenka was sleeping. He awoke to the feeling of another warm body on top of his and found is Alisa lying with her head on his chest where the heart is, their legs tangled, her fingers spread across his chest.

Silver locks, pale smooth skin, there was no mistaking. It was indeed Alisa, but what was she doing here...that was a question he would rather have unanswered.

He'd thought about waking her up but just seeing her sleeping in such a peaceful state, he decided not to. So, the young man just laid there, looking up at the ceiling thinking wondering - what have I gotten myself into.

His arms snaked their way around her in a protective embrace. When he felt the girl twitch or murmur in her sleep, he run his hands up and down her back, calming her. "Mmm-" she mumbled at some point.

The attack came suddenly, startling him of course, he watched her sit up on his stomach and started swinging her arms to fend an attacker. Her were wide open in terror. She was having a night terror, not wasting anytime, he sprung into action. Grabbing her wildly swinging arms but not before being backhanded on the right cheek, Lenka used his strength to lay her down on her back and pinned her down beneath him with his weight.

"No, No! let me go, let me go!" the Russian girl cried out. "Papa, Mama, help me!"

Lenka didn't know what do to then except - placing his face next to her ear, he whispered. "Alisa, Alisa, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here, nothings going to happen to you. I'm here for you."

"MMmmm." The girl moaned, shaking her head, not wanting to hear a single word as she squirmed in his hold. The boy didn't let go. After a while, she tired herself and calmed down, Alisa was sleeping once again, his hold on her loosen. He kept whispering calming words into her ear.

000

 _Every night it was the same dream or rather nightmare, that same closet, that same warehouse, that same sight._

 _"Alisa, Alisa!" her father called out. Through the cracks of the closet, she saw her father and her mother with worried expressions calling for her._

 _"Papa, Mama!" Alisa aged seven called out but her voice never reached them. As soon as she did that, a flash of black and they were gone._

 _It happened so fast, she didn't even blink when it happened. Thud! Thud! Thud!. At first, she thought they were the sounds of her heart beating...in fear. But it wasn't, Thump! slowly...it came into view._

 _The monster that would forever haunt her for the rest of her life. Dyaus Pita. Dangling out of its maw, there was no mistaking it, they were her fathers legs, not 3 feet away was her mother, lifeless and hanging from one of the creature's horns. Her trembling little hands covering her mouth._

 _From within the confines of the wooden closet, she watched through the tiny slit as the black beast swallowed it's latest Kill before sniffing the air searching for more prey. "P-papa, Mama." She whimpered. Thud! Thud! Thud! the beast left._

 _Her hands came down, she sighed. Growl! the light that shone through the slit suddenly vanished. She looked up only to find one red eye staring into her blue ones - she screamed._

She awoke with a gasp. "It's okay, it's okay," Lenka whispered into her ear. "I'm here, nothings going to happen to you. I'm here for you."

"Utsugi-san," Alisa muttered his name. "Utsugi-san!" She buried her face in his chest.

Her arms snaked up his back and she crushed her lips to his. A brief moment of surprise, a muffled mmph from his part, before realization dawned on him.

Alisa was kissing him.

He memorized the softness on her lips as they connected with his, reveling on the feel of her lips on his. The sweet taste of her lips invading his senses, the slight tremble they held, Lenka found himself wanting more of that intoxicating sweet flavor, still holding her in a protective embrace, he puckered his lips to hers to return the kiss.

After a long while, they parted breathing in much needed air into their lungs. Lenka studied her face, she seemed - willing. Green orbs met blue orbs, no words were needed, they closed the gap between their lips, Alisa tilted her head so as to deepen the kiss, her one hand went up the back of Lenka's neck, pulling him deeper in.

Lenka smoothed her long silver hair, then let his hands drift down the small of her back to her smooth bare behind. Giving it a gentle squeeze, the girls response was almost instant - she jumped in his arms.

"Alisa." said Lenka when their lips parted, a thin strand of saliva connecting them. "Are you sure...you want to do this?"

She flashed him a smile, her first true smile, she brought her hands up to cup his cheeks as she stared into those emerald orbs of his.

Her answer to him was by crushing their lips together. Alisa starts nibbling at his bottom lip, beckoning to enter, when he complied, she took it as permission and shoves her warm appendage in hot into his cavern, exploring every inch of it before their tongues finally met.

Moans filled their room as their tongues danced to their own rhythm.

"Aaahh!" the Russian girl moaned into Lenka, feeling his rough calloused hands cupping her breasts and kneading them in slow circular motions.

Every squeeze on her ample assets sent pleasurable shivers through her entire being.

Slowly, he pulled away from her plump lips and began trailing kisses up her neck where he bit and sucked on the skin, leaving a mark before moving up to her ear lops where he nibbled at the soft flesh with utmost care, her moans meaning he'd found another yet sensitive spot the first being her neck.

 _Take me, Take me!_ Alisa screamed in her head. Her hands snaked down and up his white shirt, feeling his abs to his chest, memorizing every inch of muscle up to his pectorals where they remained feeling the warm they gave off.

It took every bit of willpower for Lenka not to tear off every piece of clothing he had on and just have his way with her. Instead, he decided to take the slow approach as she stared into her lust fill pupils before dipping down to capture her lips in another heated kiss.

In his mind, he was screaming for the girl, _Alisa, Alisa, Alisa!_ Little did he know, the same thing was happening in the girl's head.

How could she voice her own thoughts, Alisa was too proud to admit it. She'd much rather face a thousand zygotes, take on a nest of vajra than to voice out her inner desires. She slid her hands out of his shirt, one by one she undid each button.

Lips still connected, Lenka slid the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and off his body before throwing it to the side where it lay forgotten.

Alisa ran her fingers over the many scars that were on his body, particularly the one on his chest, one hand on his chest, fingers running alongside the large scar where the Pita had stabbed him, her other hand went up his back where the entry wound was made.

She craned her neck in ecstasy when Lenka began kissing and sucking her neck again leaving more marks.

"L-Lenka!" Alisa cried out, wrapping her arms around his head keeping him there.

The sound of her crying his name out was just too much, pulling away from the kiss, his eyes now focused on her breast. On instinct, Alisa covered her assets with both her arms, the blush on her cheeks from embarrassment when she caught him staring added to her beauty.

To Lenka, Alisa was like no other, beautiful and graceful in her own way, he admits he was impressed at seeing her dispatch _aragami_ with such skills that would make veteran god eaters burn with envy.

Not a single wasted movement as she cleaved and shot her way through everyone of _them_.

Word spread throughout HQ about the Russian New-Type girl.

 _I heard she took out a whole group of Aragami by herself. I heard she called Lindow a useless old type….etc etc_ those were examples of the rumors even Kota got into.

But thanks to her reputation of being a person who could kick your ass and not break a sweat, the other eaters didn't even think twice about bothering and bombarding her with questions.

He stared into her eyes, "Let me see, Alisa." Lenka pulled her hands away, using one hand to pinned both of hers above her head. Her labored breathing, the way her breasts heaved up and down with each breath, God!

Locking eyes with her, Lenka dragged his tongue from her cleavage all the way to the side of her right breast where he began kissing up the sides before running his tongue around her hard pink bud that was her nipple while his other hand kneaded the soft flesh of her other breast.

The way she threw her head back, and how her back arched as she did pushing more of her breast into his face. What was he doing to her?! Out in the field, she was a reaper disguised as a girl with a dark past but here, she was just Alisa. She lost herself to his skillful ministrations.

Using his index finger and thumb, he pinched her left nipple. "N-no!" Alisa cried out. In her mind, she was screaming, _Please I can't take this anymore!_

It was only the tip of the iceberg when he took her right nipple in his mouth and began suckling on it, drawing more moans from the girl whenever he bit down on it.

Alisa fought to free her hands while Lenka began suckling on her left breast switching hands so now his right hand was keeping her arms pinned while his left hand kneaded her soft mounds.

"T-To good! Lenka!" Alisa cried out still struggling to free he arms, she felt herself getting wetter, her juices already pooling on the sheets.

Licking his fingers, he snaked his hand down to her secret spot. Alisa threw her head back in pleasure at the feeling of his hands at that - oh so special place.

The dark haired boy rubbed up and down her womanhood in no particular pattern before inserting two fingers into her folds her. Her love juice acted as lubricant, so it didn't hurt as much when he inserted his fingers into her.

"Ah, Aaah," the silver haired girl arched her back and moaned as he began trailing her inner walls with his fingers.

The girl felt herself going over the edge, the knot in her stomach tightening. "Aaahh!" Alisa screamed as her juice gushed forward, coating Lenka's hand.

Drawing his fingers out of her, Lenka brought them up to his face. He sniffed them and found the scent a rather pleasant one. Lenka licked his fingers clean of Alisa's love juice, enjoying the sweet taste of her.

Her first orgasm, panting heavily with her face flushed, Alisa stared into the forest green eyes of Lenka, they shared a gentle kiss tasting herself when their lips connected before pulling away shortly after to catch her breath.

The growing bulge in his pants was starting to hurt, Lenka released his hold on her hands to work on his belt, he was about to unfasten it when Alisa's hands stopped him by grabbing his. "L-let me." Said Alisa with a blush on her face.

"Let me do it." She repeated. After a brief silence between them, Lenka gently pried his hands out of her's and placed them on either side of her bracing himself atop of her as she unfasten his belt. He bit back a moan when she brushed against his swollen member.

His pants came off easily once the belt was gone, leaving only one article of clothing left. Gently, Alisa moved her hands against his skins relishing in their feel till she felt the elastic band of his boxer briefs, with one quick tug, she brought them down to his knees where the boy wriggled his legs out till they were on his ankles and kicked them off to the side along with the rest of his discarded clothing.

Alisa felt nervous when she stared down at his fully erect organ, her heart beating a mile a minute as she focused back on her _lover's_ face.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Lenka looked to the Russian girl for permission, Alisa bit her lips together and nodded.

It hurt when he entered her, Alisa felt as if she was being torn in half. She bit back the urge to scream, a single tear running down her cheek, she wiped it off before Lenka could notice.

Hearing her wince, Lenka stopped to allow her to adjust to him.

"It's alright, you can move now," the girl said with a slight blush on her cheeks, looking anywhere but at him.

She never felt pain of this kind, blood seeped out of her entrance staining the sheets mixing with her liquids from her release earlier, but as it progressed, the pain was replaced by an unbearable pleasure.

Their movements clumsy at first, their hands trying to grab whatever they can, was later that they both moved in perfect sync with Alisa bucking her hips at his every thrust inside her wet, warm cavern, her hands that were on his strong shoulders wrapped around his neck pulling Lenka into a heated kiss.

Alisa was nearing her second release that night, Lenka increased the pace grunting as he did.

The pressure was building up, like a spring that was being wounded and ready to snap.

One final thrust, they cried out each other's names as a feeling of euphoria and completeness washed over them as they rode out their orgasm together.

Collapsing on top of her from exhaustion, Lenka rested his on her heaving chest both individuals still as one basking in the afterglow of their love making, both content.

000

By morning albeit a terrible hangover, Lindow noticed some development amongst the two new-types.

 _Whether they act on it or not is none of my business,_ he thought as they neared the extraction point.

But that didn't mean he couldn't tease them. "Hey Newbie," the older man called out. "You sleep well?"

He bit back a chuckle when he saw the New-Type male's face went red.

"Don't touch the trees," Lindow reminded the teens. "Lest you want to end up as fertilizer." The _villagers_ were kind enough to see them off and wished them a safe journey as they traversed through the same forest they came in from.

Not a single _aragami_ was sighted throughout their journey.

' _HQ this is Lindow, I'm at the extraction point, over,'_ the old type pushing the receiver on his earpiece muttered.

A respond came not too long after, _'Roger, chopper 1 should be inbound right about…now, over."_

On cue, the sound of helicopter blades chopping the air was heard and in the distance, the trio was able to make out the dark shape of the machine that was to bring them back to base.

The grey black hawk with orange designs at the nose that ran up the sides made a round over the extraction point.

" _Looks clear to me, want to set it down?"_ The pilot spoke to his partner.

The co-pilot nodded.

The machine descended in altitude till it's wheels were touching the wet ground.

The god eaters remained a good distance away and watched as the co-pilot slid the metal door open.

"Come on let's go!" he shouted, eyes shielded by a helmet visor.

The old-type flanked by the 2 new-types made their way into the chopper. Once they were inside, the co-pilot slid the door closed and turned the latch to lock it before returning to the cockpit.

Flying over the barren wasteland that was once Japan, Lenka stared out the small window looking at the vast horizon.

A city destroyed. Ever since _they_ appeared the weather seemed to change, it rained more than it shined every day.

000

"SHIMATA!" Lenka exclaimed. He had no time to bring his god arc to block the incoming shots.

The girl had caught him by surprise, jumping out of her cover, giving him no time to turn.

But he tried nevertheless. "I'm not going to die here!" shouted Lenka. "I'm going to live, I'm going to kill every single one of them, I'm going to protect all of my friends, I'm going to protect you. So I can't die here!"

The first shot ricochet off the flat side of his buster blade while the second and third caught him in the thigh and left shoulder.

Hails of bullets rained down on him, shredding skin and drawing blood. The only thing keeping him alive was the shield doctor Sakaki Paylor had attached to his god arc when the boy still wanted to be on active duty even after being told he would die should he continue using a god arc.

The flat side of the blue buster blade provided cover as well working in tandem with the shield.

"TCH!" Alisa said, her gun ran dry, she pushed the back of the hilt on her god arc and switched it into blade form and jumped completely out of her cove and made straight for the boy.

Everything slowed down then time itself seemed to stop, the feral look in her eyes as she got closer.

"Lenka get down!" Kota shouted. Three shots hit the ground between him and Alisa, the force from the explosion sent the girl reeling back.

Alisa gnashed her teeth as she got back on her feet, her eyes now focused on a new target. _Kill him, kill him. said the voice in her head._

"Uh-oh." said Kota when the girl turned in his direction. The look in her eyes sent chills up his spine.

Positioned on top a dilapidated building, the orange haired boy had the high ground advantage. He began firing in burst at the charging girl, missing intentionally.

Alisa leap onto the roof with ease as the boy stopped to reload.

Kota was frozen shocked, his hands trembling dropping the rounds as the girl slowly approached him.

Her eyes were hooded by by her bangs as she now stood in front of him.

Red, all he could see was red. Blinking slowly, Lenka stood back up, scanning his surroundings. He was still in the abandoned city, a small crater in front of him where the shots from Kota hit earlier.

Kota, that's right, the boy had saved him from certain death but doing so put him in the crosshairs of Alisa. "Shit!" said Lenka.

"Any last words, Kohta-kun?" Alisa asks a sick smile plastered on her face as she brought the red buster blade above her head.

Then, " _YAAMMEEROOOO!"_ she turned just in time to see Lenka leap onto the roof, raise his god arc mid air and brought it down. She leapt back just before the blue blade could land on her but instead struck the ground where she once stood.

The building they were on crumbled. "AAHH!" Kota cried out, both his legs pinned by debris at the shin.

"Kota!" Lenka limped to his side. "Are you okay?"

Before he could say anything else, the orange haired boy shouted, "Lenka look out!"

The dark haired boy turned just in time to see Alisa attempt to strike him during the distraction.

Their god arcs collided, the girl smirked and landed a swift kick to his gut and using the flat side of her buster blade sent him hurling into another pile of debris.

Looking up, he saw the Angel of Death herself smiling down at him ready to claim his soul. His god arc out his reach, still he tried reaching for it only for Alisa to step on his reaching arm and pinning it down with her boot.

Kota knew if he didn't free himself, Lenka was going to die. But the debris was just too heavy to move. He spotted his God arc just four feet away from him, he stretched his right arm the fingertips just touching the handle.

"Come on." Said Kota through gritted teeth.

000

His body was wracked with pain through and through. His God Arc felt heavier, the more he swung it the heavier it felt, his vision was fading, all he saw was just blurs of red and silver.

Their fight went on, Alisa was enjoying herself as she swung her god arc at the boy's.

The dark haired boy managed to get the girl to backpedal by using his last flash grenade, pulled the pin and rolled it between them - it worked, the grenade went off, a bright but blinding white light burst forth, Lenka shielded his eyes, tightening the grip on his god arc he made a wide arc slash at the girl who back flipped at the last minute once the blurriness wore off to avoid getting cleaved in two - But that wasn't enough.

As the fight progressed, he lost more of himself and his body to the oracle cells which covered almost half of his being.

"Alisa..." Lenka croaked, dropping on both knees, blood trailing down the sides of his mouth, head hung low exposing the nape. The oracle cells finally taking a toll on his damaged body, his entire upper torso till his neck was covered in nothing but dark skin with glowing, pulsating orange veins.

Those forest green irises that Alisa once stared into, was now scarlet.

His half lidded eyes stared at the ground beneath him, Alisa's shadow loomed over him. _Time to die_ , the boy thought bitterly.

Raising the god arc above her head, Alisa saw that Lenka was resigning himself to his fate - she was going to make this as painless as possible - a quick and clean death.

Then it happened, images flashing in her head, she shook her head to clear those images. Again, it happened, this time the red buster blade paused midway as she brought it down to decapitate the boy.

More and more of those images began flooding her mind, she was seeing someone that wasn't her but - Utsugi Lenka. Alisa threw her god arc to the ground and gripped her head and began screaming in pain.

"A-Alisa?!" there was still life left in Lenka who stood up on shaky feet and threw himself down on the ground to break the girl's fall.

His arms went around her waist and pulled her into a hug, her back to his chest and his head on her shoulders.

"Let me go! let me go! Aaaahhh!"

Alisa saw Lenka throughout his life, from an innocent child to the soldier he is today. Her head felt like it was being crushed, the pressure within it was unbearable, she screamed. Lenka understood the pain she was going through, after coming back from the settlement, whenever they were close, he would have these _headaches_ whenever they touched by accident say brushing against each other when walking.

The images would flash and he'd prop himself against a wall until they stopped but the real pain was what came after the first wave of headaches. Before they flowed nicely, the images would flash without a sense of time showing, detailing events of one persons life, that being Alisa.

The pain that followed after the headache could make the toughest of men scream bloody murder. Your pupils dilated, eyes burning, head felt like being crushed from inside and out, all part of the process of seeing the life of the person of whom you've touched.

Lenka saw her life through his own eyes, her family dying, the grueling training all which led to her being the person she is today. He knew her more than she knew herself, her reasons for being selfish and arrogant, she did it under the pretense that if she pushed everyone away by acting that way, they'd be safer.

A self condemned cursed child, till this day, Alisa blames herself for her parents death, had she just gotten out of that closet sooner they'd may have been able to escape the Pita and be alive to this day. But now, gone were those days, she'd never be able to see them smile again or play again like she used to with them.

With the last bit of strength, Lenka sat he and Alisa up never breaking the embrace. Her shoulders were trembling, the headaches were gone and so were the images. Enough, she'd seen her fill of sorrow already as she buried her face in Lenka's chest.

Kota watched the transition between the two god eaters. "Love on the battlefield, huh?" he smirked.

Whatever it was or whatever reason made her attack Lindow and he, could wait. Right now his main focus was on the girl in his arms that was until his visions darkened and the last thing he remembered before darkness surrounded him was Alisa's echoing call of his name as he fell back first into the dirt.

000

Smashing his fist on the monitor, Johannes Von Schicksal was furious. Not only did Amamiya Lindow survived but the plan didn't work out as he thought it would.

His plans for Aegis and mankind hung by a thread, should Amamiya Lindow talk then all of it, all that he's worked for would fall into ruin.

Immediately, the director of Fenrir Far East Branch contacted the doctor/ psychiatrist a.k.a shrink responsible for treating Alisa to come to his office.

He was going to have a little _talk_ with the man.

000

It was a quiet flight to HQ, Lenka and Lindow both on stretchers, unconscious in the helicopter while Medic Corporal Tachibana Sakuya did her best treating them.

Sakuya got worried when Kota hadn't come back from retrieving the new-types. So, she sent Soma to retrieve them. The young man found Kota pinned under rubble by his legs, Sakuya now wrapping them in bandages, telling him that he might be on crutches for at least a month or longer, and the new-types a few feet away.

The first thing he noted when he saw the new-types was a distraught Alisa shaking Lenka's seemingly lifeless body in vain, trying to wake him up. The second thing was the condition the boy's body was in, the black skin, the orange colored veins.

 _Just don't die on me._

 _Likewise._

The white haired man remembered the little exchanged they had that night just a day after Lenka, Alisa and Lindow's return to HQ after going MIA.

He redirected the chopper to pick them up on the rooftops of an old office building after the original LZ became too hot for pickup and the chopper had to circle around to find a better spot to land.

"Hold this," Sakuya handed an I.V bag to Alisa. "Now, don't move."

Lindow groaned, "Did anybody get the plates on that bus that hit me?"

Sakuya tended to the man, "There, there, Lindow, just rest for now. We should be arriving at HQ any moment now."

The old-type male groaned before falling unconscious again, Sakuya's eyes then fell upon another female in the chopper. Alisa held onto Lenka's hand the remainder of the flight, the girl intertwined her fingers with Lenka's as they flew over the walls of the Far East Branches headquarters.

Upon landing, EMT's on standby rushed to get the wounded to the infirmary - all except one Utsugi Lenka who was carted off to Dr. Sakaki Paylor's lab by another team.

"Blood pressure stable..."

"Heart Rate normal..."

"All good sir..."

"You're kidding me right...no way this kid's alright - alive to be exact."

The door to Dr. Sakaki Paylor's lab slid open, the eccentric doctor upon seeing the medical team enter proceeded to direct them on where to place Lenka.

"You all do as I say, first, start an I.V, once that's done begin Bias Factor treatment, now, now, now!" the doctor ordered, clapping his hands as he did.

"But Sakaki-sensei - "

"Just do it!"

"Right sir."

Like a well oiled machine, the EMT's and with Dr. Sakaki's guidance worked feverishly on the boy, each member performing a specific task. Within minutes, they'd started Bias Factor treatment, placing tubes plugged to a canister that in turn was plugged to the red bracelet.

"I'm surprise he's still breathing. What was he thinking, over exceeding the limit like that." Said one of the EMT's as they monitored Lenka.

"I don't know, but he's one lucky kid. Anymore and he'd be a goner."

"Guess being a God Eater isn't so great, huh."

Dr. Sakaki held his chin, deep in thought. "Uh, Nurse, could you please pull a blood sample from the boy for me, I need to run some test." Said the doctor.

"Yes doctor!" the female nurse, a woman with chestnut brown hair pulled in a tight bun proceeded to complete the task given to her by the grey haired eccentric doctor.

000

"He's stable," Doctor Igarashi Tatsumi, an elderly with dark hair graying at the temple said coming out of surgery.

"Most of the lighter wounds are healed, thanks to the oracle cells, the heavier more serious wounds will take time to completely heal but with the right medication, and the oracle cells regenerative factor, he should be fine in a week or two."

Everyone and I mean everyone, hefted a sigh of relief after hearing the announcement. "If you want to see him, you may, but keep it short," the doctor told them before turning to leave.

Sakuya bowed almost prostrating herself, "Thank you doctor, for saving his life."

The older man only smiled, "I can tell that he is very important to everyone especially you, young one. Take care of him."

"Yes I will doctor, once again, thank you."

After the doctor had left, everyone filed into the room. The 1st Unit leader was currently asleep, a bandage wrapped around his torso.

Seeing that he was okay, the other god eaters decided to give Sakuya and the man some space after wishing Lindow a quick recovery.

Taking a seat next to his bed, the young woman took his hand in hers. "You idiot, you had me worried," she said wiping a single tear that streamed down her face with her free hand.

She stayed by his side for the rest of the night and eventually falling asleep next to him.

000

 _Intriguing_ , Sakaki Paylor sat in front of his terminal typing away, editing his report after reading the results on the blood test.

At theother end of the room, Lenka lay on the hospital bed. The dark patches on his body gone, his veins no longer glowing, no longer pulsating. Three hours after the BIAS factors treatment, the oracle cells within his body returned to a safer level.

His red irises reverted back to their emerald selves. Four hours after that, his right arm, probably with the highest oracle percentage was back to normal the dark patches of skin from a few days ago after he'd warn him about the consequences that awaited him should he continue wielding a god arc, gone.

Lenka's body was back to normal.

The boy slept and oxygen mask over his mouth, as Paylor continued on with his report, specifically about Lenka's god arc. Heavier, sturdier, all things that made it the god arc among god arcs, as the doctor so beautifully put. It'd be few more years when he'd build another god arc like his again but until that time, he'd continue doing what he did best - research.

 _It is in my belief, that rather than breaking down his cells and devouring them, instead they, the oracle cells bonded with his cells. Subject: Utsugi Lenka, probably being the only God Eater to exceed the limits of Oracle Cells within ones body not only survived but his cells bonded with the oracle cells almost at an accelerated pace. Signs of cells breaking down from Two days earlier that started at his arms in the form of black mass that encased his entire right forearm simply...vanished. I draw conclusion that this was perhaps after being exposed to such a dangerous dose of oracle cells, subject began developing traits such as accelerated healing. Maybe, just maybe, Utsugi Lenka might be the key to all this._

\- Dr. Sakaki Paylor. Fenrir Defense and Development department.

SAVE

SAVE SUCCESSFUL

Utsugi Lenka felt like he was crawling out of wet mud, his eyes slowly opened his eyes, vision blurry at first but soon they cleared. He pulled the mask off and mumbled a where am I as the sound of footsteps approached him.

Dr. Paylor took a seat next to his bed. "Morning," greeted the doctor. "How are we feeling today?"

 _Croak_

"Ah, forgive me, here." he handed him a plastic cup with water and a straw.

Lenka drained the cup dry of the liquid, his throat feeling better. "W-where am I?"

"You're in my lab," answered the doctor. "You were brought here after the oracle percentage in your body reach critical levels. We were lucky, anymore and you'd have died, but thank god that didn't happen."

The dark haired boy, Lenka placed a hand over the right side of his face. "I- I almost died?"

"Yes. But like I said, we were lucky, the medical team and I"

As he tried to sit up, it happened again, the images without sense of time randomly flashing each image different from the other. Lenka fell back into bed, breathing labored.

Sakaki eyed the boy almost studying him. "Utsugi-san," said the doctor. "You should rest, the worse maybe behind us but still I suggest you get some rest. We'll talk more when you wake up."

The doctor's begged obedience, better than to try going against it for it would only end up making things worse for him, Lenka just stared up at the ceiling, it felt different somehow not having another warm body next to you.

As he continued to look heavenward, he couldn't help but think of Alisa. He wanted to hold her again, to just run his fingers through her soft hair and just admire her radiant as she slept. Sure, he was used to sleeping alone but not having her here now just felt like something was missing, like a part of him.

"Maybe I'll see her after I get out of here," he muttered, slowly drifting back into the realm of sleep.

000

By the light of next day, things were back to normal. A service was held to those lost during Operation Meteorite.

The director of Fenrir Far East branch Johannes Von Schiksal himself was present and gave a moving speech about sacrifice so humanity can push on.

 _Nothing noble when you're screaming your head off begging for your life,_ Commander Amamiya Tsubaki thought bitterly, she blames herself for failing to issue the general retreat order earlier, had she done that, none of them would be standing here. Heck, she'd even refer to one of them by their first name.

The ones they lost were the third unit, completely wiped out, their screams still fresh in her mind. Beneath the tough exterior of Amamiya Tsubaki, was a mentally fragile woman.

 _'Mission fail, all units fallback, fallback, goddamn it, fallback!'_

 _'HELP, HELP, OH God, Sugou's gone, they took Ganju, Mika look out! We're the only ones left, Commander."_

 _"Hang in there Derek, HQ to Team 2, come in Team 2."  
_

 _"HQ this is Team 2, we're on our way to assist Team 3, over."_

 _"Roger that, hurry up Team 2, HQ out."_

By the time the 2nd Defense Unit got there, there wasn't anyone left just damaged god arcs and blood...a lot of it. _'HQ, Team 2. The 3rd's gone, I say again, the 3rd unit's gone, over. Requesting pickup, over."_

Normally she'd have Lindow to her right but due to the man still recovering in the infirmary, Sakuya stood in for him instead.

Aside from Lindow, the only ones absent were Alisa and Lenka the latter still undergoing examination conducted a by certain eccentric doctor.

But the girl was a riddle…nobody saw her since the op ended.

000

"So tell me, Utsugi-san how do you feel or more specifically how does your new god arc feel?" Dr. Paylor asked, the doctor was seated next to his bed, holding a clipboard. What the boy, Lenka didn't know was that the doctor wasn't taking any notes or for that matter even knew about his distaste for taking notes when all you have to do is listen carefully and pay attention.

The doctor was sketching whatever something that came to mind - new god arc designs.

Lenka eyed at the bandaged right arm of his pondering on what to say, "Honestly, it didn't feel much different than my last arc except it's a bit heavier, and the gun fires more rapidly."

"But how about the effects it had on your body, can you tell me anything regarding that?"

Again another thoughtful look, "Well, at first when I held it for the first time there was a pain in my right arm particularly around the wrist but then it stopped but came back again when I - "

Doctor Sakaki stared at the boy, obviously perturbed by the boy's sudden silence. "When you what, Utsugi-san" asked the grey haired man.

"When I fought with it..."

The doctor nodded, he continued his sketching his picture.

"Was that all?" he asked.

Lenka again wondered whether or not he should tell the doctor of the headaches and the images he saw. "There's just one more thing, doctor." he opted for telling hoping the doctor could provide some explanation.

Sakaki-san listened intently when the boy told him about his _headaches_ and the _images_ he saw. "That's about it, doctor. I can't tell you anything else."

Lenka waited for an answer from the doctor, "Well-"

"Wait here," said Sakaki Paylor before standing up and walking to one of the lockers, opening it, the doctor rummaged through the various files on Oracle cells each about something on the said cells.

He silently cheered when he found the file he was looking for. "Found it!" making his way to his terminal, he typed in the word _Resonance_ into the search box and waited for the results to display.

The results displayed were 3 different files, each one titled _resonance amongst..._

Sakaki spoke from his terminal, "Utsugi-san, I think what you've been experiencing is something I like to call the _resonance_."

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying Utsugi-san, is that the oracle cells within your body and Amiella-sans are communicating with each other via memory sharing, drifting, telekinesis, any of these words ring any bells?"

"T-teleki- what?" Lenka fumbled with the word.

"Telekinesis, the act of communicating via mind or mind reading."

Lenka had a look of concern, "Should I be worried?"

"No, not really, the cells aren't like their relative cousins outside the walls, they won't harm you but rile them up like you did and they will **KILL** you. As for this _resonance,_ I suggest when you're fully recovered, take some time off, go look for Amiella-san and have a talk about it or you can just touch her and let your minds do the talking." Sakaki Paylor snickered at the last part.

"Oh, and once you've guys have discussed it, come see me and...uh, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

000

Onyx eyes watched as the boy struck down an ogretail down the middle splitting it in two. Paylor Sakaki watched a bit more as a Kongou materialize in front of Utsugi Lenka, the large gorilla-esque beast fire a sonic blast from two canon like protrusions on it back.

He learned from his first time blocking the blast would result in his god arc being knocked out of his hands by the sheer force of the blast, he shoulder rolled into cover by a wrecked car. Lenka pulled the hilt of his god arc in blade form, the large blue blade retracted replaced by a triple canon, a new feature thanks to Arc Mechanic Licca and Dr. Paylor.

Three shots, three loud shots echoed throughout the desolate city's projection, reverberating off the walls of the simulation chamber, two of those shots got the large Kongou on it's chest, sending it reeling back slightly before the third impacted with the head.

The beast staggered back before finally falling down in a rain of holographic dark blood and gore, dead.

"Okay, I think that's enough Utsugi-san, come on up to the observation post, we'll review your results." The projection of a destroyed Tokyo city disappeared along with the dozens of dead _aragami_ projections, replaced by a large white room.

Apparently that _bridge_ they had to cross just happen to lead to a certain eccentric doctor who poked and prodded at them. Under _doctor's_ orders, Tsubaki gave both Lenka and Alisa a three weeks leave, enough time for the doctor to conduct his _research_.

Sakaki Paylor discharged Utsugi Lenka from his care just five days after he was place under his care per his order.

Following the doctor's advice, Lenka went to look for Alisa. He found her in her room, curled up, knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them and sobbing only this time she was clothed. Just like that night, Lenka thought at seeing the familiar sight.

The first thing he did when he saw that, just like that night he approached her, sat next to her on the edge of the bed and embraced her. Alisa, her arms automatically snaked around his neck, she brought her face close to his and crushed her lips against his.

One thing led to another and the _couple_ made love that day and for the remainder of it, they held each other as they cuddled under the sheets, occasionally leaning in to capture the other's lips in a short, soft but sweet kiss.

Lenka had told her what the doctor told him about the _resonance._ They talked about their lives but neither could find themselves going any further, perhaps it is because they still didn't really trust each other that much to talk on a personal level yet.

And so, their lips connected in a soft kiss, Alisa letting out a _mmph_ as the kiss increased in fervor.

Lenka's face turn a shade of crimson that'd shame the tomato, the memory still fresh in his mind as he made his way up in the elevator to the observation post.

 _Why did I agree to his plan in the first place_ , Utsugi-san wondered the sick feeling in his stomach from all the _experiments_ returning. This _resonance_ thing with him and Alisa was a big deal apparently to the doctor who was like a kid in a candy store.

One experiment to the other, it was a miracle he hadn't lost his mind. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, the doctor told him because of how he over exerted himself, the oracle cells within his body were pretty volatile, any change in his emotions let say anger, the cells would _sting_ him, and he learned that the hard way.

The door slid into the observation post opened, Lenka walked in and took a seat next to Alisa on the bench.

Paylor smirked, "You two seem awfully _close_ ," he teased, seeing the them at such close proximity. "Feel anything? careful, otherwise you might end up seeing something you're not suppose to." obviously referring to the resonance.

At the sight of their faces turning a deep shade of red, Sakaki Paylor's smirk grew into a Cheshire grin. "Just kidding, no need to get embarrassed." Said the doctor trying not to sound amused or in the least bit interested.

Pressing the keys on the terminal to display results from the training, Sakaki-san expression changed that into amazement.

"Amazing, the results from when you two worked together combined might just be a new record as for Solo, Utsugi-san, you're slightly behind Amiella who is 3 points ahead of you." the doctor expressed his amazement.

The reason for combat simulation wasn't because they needed more training, no. The good doctor thought that putting them in a situation where they'd have to rely on each other might trigger a _resonance_. But alas, that didn't, happen but at least it was good work out for both Lenka and Alisa.

Both Alisa and Lenka nodded.

Looking to the couple seated on the bench, _Ah, young love,_ thought the grey haired doctor.

After going over everything with the teens, Dr. Sakaki left them to have a moment to themselves. "I'll see you next week, take it easy and get as much rest as possible." said the doctor as he exited the observation post, voice echoing from the hallway.

Once the automated sliding doors slid to a close, Alisa leaned her head on Lenka's shoulder with a satisfied sigh.

Lenka put arm went around her shoulders, drawing her in more into the embrace and the warmth that radiated from his body. Never again, did she wanted to be away from him. Those few days of complete loneliness, of vulnerability, of feeling like the little girl she was five years ago when her parents died.

Forced to languish in her own personal prison that was her room after many attempts to see Lenka were rebuked and resulted with her wandering the empty, sometimes dark hallways of Fenrir's Far East Branch Headquarters before tumbling into her room, crawled into bed and cried like she did _that_ night at the settlement.

Until he found her and comforted her throughout the night like he did back in the settlement.

Brushing a few hairs out of her eyes, the boy, Lenka kissed the top of her head. "So, where do we go from here?" he asks.

Alisa nuzzled his neck, laying feather kisses that sent shivers down his spine. "For now, we'll just keep to ourselves. I still need time to sort out my feelings before we can break it to the others."

She felt him nod, but the silence from his part bothered her. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Said Lenka.

"Lenka, tell me." the look in her eyes, the way her voice begged him to tell her what was on his mind, he just couldn't help but cave in.

The dark haired boy gave her a small smile, "It's just that - are you sure you want to do this?"

Alisa pulled out of the embrace and gave him a long hard stare, "Utsugi Lenka, just because I said I needed time doesn't mean I do not love you, it's just all of this, it's too sudden and it's a lot to take in.

"But what we've been doing for the past few days? Hiding, sooner or later people are going to found out."

She cupped his cheeks with both hands, making him look at her. "You're worried and thank you but I'm sure you need time as well to sort out somethings, right?"

"I know, but still, I need to know," the dark blue haired boy said. "What are we to each other?"

It was Alisa's turn now to look thoughtful before smiling. "If it makes you feel better then-" she pressed her index finger on his chest and said.

"Blue."

"Red." she now pointed at herself. " And finally, lovers."

* * *

Author's Note: I've never played god eater before, i don't even own a PlayStation so i my apologies once again to those who have if you found this fic to be not your cup of tea. Please review and favorite. On a further note, the next chapter of Life of the DEAD - Rewrite is in progress, so i thank the readers who have read the first chapter for their patience. Rest assured the next chapter is coming.


End file.
